In plane engines there are electric energy generators which are responsible for providing the plane with electric energy and these generators use the kinetic energy of the engine for this purpose. And these electric generators need oil which require the presence of oil filter in every energy generator and the oil filter purifies the used oil in the generator and clears it from impurities as the piling impurities as known during the operating of the generator block the oil filter which results in high pressure/or temperature inside the generator.
In the previous technology a lamp is lighted upon high temperature in the control panel inside the driving cabin to alarm the pilot or the flying engineer of the high temperature which requires manually stopping the generator by the pilot or the flying engineer. High temperature may be due to any defect occurring in the engine. Since noticing such lamp is not easy in a control panel full of keys and lights the manufacturers isolated the generator inside a chamber in the engine from the whole engine due to what the high temperature, and what may accompany it like high oil pressure may cause in the engine like an explosion during flying. The explosion of the generator may exceed the chamber assigned for the explosion to effect other parts in the engine which may cause harms in fueling means in the plane and fuel leakage. Consequently it may cause a fire in the engine and also cause disasters for planes.
Since the generator converts the kinetic energy supplied from the engine into electric energy used for providing the plane with electric energy, the speed of rotation of the engine, which varies from time to time during flying, may generate an unstable current, there is a control device which controls the speed of rotation of the electronic energy generators which is responsible for stability of the resulting electric energy from the generator. Whatever the speed of the engine is when the generator speed stabilizer is turned off the generator is completely off. To express easily during the description of the invention we shall use a phrase like “turn off the generator” which include turning off. The electric generator speed stabilizer and consequently turning off the generator itself to stop working.